This invention relates generally to small molecules that modulate cell invasion and migration, more specifically to peptides that modulate cell invasion and migration by binding to CD44. CD44 is the main cell surface receptor for hyaluronate/hyaluronic acid (HA), as well as collagen and fibronectin. It plays a role in a diverse range of physiological and pathological processes, including cell-cell and cell-extracellular matrix interactions, cell migration, lymphocyte homing, leukocyte activation, hemopoiesis, presentation of chemokines and growth factors, and metastatic spread. CD44 is reported to have a fundamental role in promoting cell survival and the loss of CD44 expression is reported to be an important factor in the death program.
CD44 cell-surface receptor expresses multiple isoforms, some of which have been implicated in tumor growth and metastasis. The expression of metastatic CD44 variants can be found in human breast and colon tumors and can occur early during cancer progression.
Given the role of CD44 in cancer metastasis and other inflammatory processes, it would be beneficial to develop compounds that allow treatment, diagnosis and imaging of these conditions based on CD44 activation. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides related benefits as well.